Naruto, Minds Storm
by Officer Dibble
Summary: Naruto gets rejected by Kakashi for training and it is the last straw. Naruto meets 3 people in his mind, none of which is Kyuubi. Thou he does meet her later. Read on and see as he grows to become one of the strongest beings in the world. Maybe Shonen-ai


**Chapter 1**

Naruto was wandering around Konoha, looking for his sensei. It was the day after the end of the second part of the chuunin exam.

He finally found Kakashi near the Hokage tower.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto called.

Kakashi glanced up from his book and waited for Naruto to reach him before returning to his book.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, can you help me train for the finals? I really need some help." Naruto admitted as he caught his breath.

"No." Was Kakashi's bored reply not even looking up from his book this time.

Naruto stood there…stunned. "W-What? Why not?" Naruto asked as his face fell in disbelief.

Unknown to the two, the other rookie nine (minus Sasuke who was in the Hospital, Sakura who was sat with him and Hinata who was in intensive care from Neji's Jyuuken strikes) and their senseis, Gai, Tenten, Anko and her friend Yuugao who was with her boyfriend Hayate and his friend Genma were near the tower. They heard Naruto ask for help and then…they froze when they heard Kakashi's reply.

Kakashi sighed in annoyance. "Naruto, I need to take Sasuke to train. He has a tough match against that Gaara guy in the finals and needs all the help he can get." Naruto ground his teeth in anger and the other jounin scowled at what the copy ninja was doing. The other genin were confused. Why wasn't Kakashi helping his other student? Even Ino, the Sasuke fan girl she is, couldn't help but feel that wasn't fair. "Besides," Kakashi continued, "you've always got _that_ chakra if you ever learn to use it and if not…well then there is always next year."

Naruto was pissed. No he was BEYOND PISSED.

Kakashi looked up from his book only to have it backhanded out of his hand by a pissed off Jinchuuriki.

Kakashi looked at the blonde in mild shock. "Naruto?"

He froze slightly in shock when he saw Naruto's eyes. They were cold as ice and full of sadness and loneliness that he had never seen even in the most battle hardened ninja. Tears streaked down his cheeks. "You lying hypocrite." Naruto breathed out.

"What?" Kakashi asked, still surprised by the blondes' unusual attitude.

Naruto's eyes turned from cold sadness to burning rage. "YOU LYING HYPOCRITICAL ONE EYED PERVERTED FAVORATIST BASTARD." Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

All the jounin and genin gaped. They had never seen or heard of Naruto being this mad at…anyone. Even when people would mock or make fun of him he would be a bit loud, but his voice was filled with…with…with so much…HATE and ANGER.

Before Kakashi could get over his dropped jaw or wide-eyed shock, Naruto continued.

"You preach that garbage about abandoning your comrades makes you lower than trash, yet you abandon me and Sakura to train the Uchiha and even then you train her some times and NEVER me. You could train us all at the same time but you just chuck me to the side. Your excuse is that Gaara will be a tough fight for Sasuke, yet I'll have to fight a bloodline wielding fate obsessed nutcase who has no problem killing another leaf genin, HIS OWN FAMILY NO LESS, and you have the balls to say Sasuke needs more help. But all of that pales in comparison that you had the…the…the nerve to say I'm so weak and stupid that I would have to draw on _THAT _chakra. Not only that but you think I probably wouldn't be able to do that." Naruto was in an absolute rage that would make Kyuubi cringe…which is what the mighty tailed demon fox was doing in its' cage. Everyone else, even the Hokage, who had heard the commotion and come out to listen, was shocked by Naruto's complete and utter outrage. Kakashi was rooted to the spot. Most also noticed that Naruto's eyes were glowing softly, the left eye glowed black while the right one glowed white. "THAT'S IT." Naruto yelled as a wall nearby exploded but that went unnoticed to Naruto. "I'm done with you Hatake." That got everyone's attention even more. They had never heard Naruto address someone by their family name let alone with so much venom in his voice. "I'm done with being ignored by you, put down by the emo ass, and being beaten every time I say hello to the pink haired banshee bitch." Every jaw dropped. Naruto had just…insulted Sakura. "After months of being on your team, you only taught me tree walking…but only after an A-ranked nuke nin nearly killed us. And don't think I don't know about you training Sasuke before and after team training and missions to train him in jutsus' and advanced techniques Hatake. I'm done with this whole Uchiha centric team. I'm going to train and when I get back, I'm kicking the broody Hyuuga's ass and then the Uchiha's. And when I'm done with the exams, I'm getting transferred and I never want to see any of you three ever again…YOU GOT THAT YOU FAVOURATIST PERVERTED SCARECROW" Naruto then turned and stalked away, by now the soft glow in his eyes had increased to a full on light show and the ground was cracking under him from the chakra and ki he was unconsciously leaking, enough to make even the Hokage tremble in terror.

The villagers may have been cruel and demeaning to Naruto, but even they had never seen him this pissed off and they wisely put their hatred aside and moved the hell out of the way as Naruto stalked off as wind and rocks swirled around him and loose objects flew around when he walked past.

Kakashi was near comatose. NARUTO had just cussed him out, called him on his favouritism and poor teaching skills, and basically told him to shove it.

Everyone left with their own thoughts on what just happed with the towns' normally happy blonde. Anko, Yuugao, Hayate and Genma were pissed the hell off with what they had learnt, they walked off to try to find Naruto. All the adults had one thought. "_Kakashi, you just screwed up…BIG TIME._"

Naruto was pissed beyond imagination as he stormed threw the village ignoring everything except the burning rage he felt inside him.

He made his way to the forest of death and smiled when he remembered the sadistic proctor. Not many knew but Naruto knew the identity of all the ANBU that had protected and looked after him when he was a child.

The exam proctor had been the one he had dubbed Hebi-onee-chan because she wore a snake mask.

She had been someone he had looked to as an older sister and had comforted him when he was sad but when he got to his second to last year they had been removed from protecting him as the council had said that he was old enough to protect himself, they had still stopped by on occasion to see how he was; usually at night when he was asleep but he would always be able to tell when they came because he could smell them even if they had been gone for hours.

That was something that he had chalked up to Kyuubi's influence on his body, along with the strong and dense bones and muscles that means he rarely broke a bone or pulled a muscle and the fact that if he didn't pull back on his punches they could easily punch threw walls, he had extremely advanced senses and healing.

His sense of smell was stronger than an Inuzuka's, he could see the details on a bug's wing easily at over 200 meters, he could hear a tiny whisper from the other side of the Hokage tower, his sense of touch and taste was astronomical and his healing rate was incredible as he could heal from almost anything in a night.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he dashed into the forest at high speeds.

After travelling for around 10 minutes he came across a clearing that was perfect for training, he made 50 kage bunshin and slipped into the taijutsu stance that his Hebi-onee-chan had taught him. The Hebi style.

The clones charged half using the Hebi style while the other used the tiger style he learnt from Neko-onee-chan who was another of his ANBU guardians.

He wasn't very proficient with either style because he hadn't been able to learn all of the styles but he knew enough for a base and to build it from there.

He methodically destroyed the clones as he thought about what happened and felt his anger rise as his moves became faster and stronger as he stopped pulling back on his punches sending each clone flying before they dispelled or punching through them.

When the last one charged he punched it with all his strength and anger poured into the hit. He saw the clone freeze with wide eyes before he punched it with a fist covered in electricity.

The clone flew threw the air threw a few trees before it dispelled giving Naruto its memories causing Naruto to freeze in shock before looking down at his hands to see the electricity, he then ran over to the stream at the side of the clearing to look at his reflection.

He had changed from what he looked like before. He was taller and more muscular. He had lost all baby fat on his body and was now toned and muscular. His face was slim, smooth and chiselled; his whisker marks had faded slightly and his eyes were still glowing, the left black and the right white. His hair was longer; it now reached his mid back and was no longer blonde. It was now dark flame red and white with grey under the white making it look sort of like a cloud (just imagine a mix of Jean and Storms hair colours in x-men 3). He still wore his orange jumpsuit which was now uncomfortably tight and small.

_What they hell is this? _Naruto thought to himself as he ran his hands threw his hair slowly examining it. _Maybe the fur ball knows._

With that he sat down in a lotus position like Iruka-sensei taught him in an attempt to curb his almost unlimited energy and stamina.

Slowly he drifted into a meditative state.

When he opened his eyes he was in what looked like a rocky canyon. The sky was grey with storm clouds as they unleashed their fury on the land.

Rain pelted the area and lightning and thunder streaked across the sky in a tremendous display of power and fury.

Noticing there was only a dead-end behind him he ran forward in an attempt to find shelter from the storm that was raging outside.

After running for 10 minutes he found a large cave entrance, he ran inside and shook himself to try to dry off somewhat.

"See Storm I told you the kid had talent and would unlock it." A gentle but strong voice spoke from behind him.

He turned around to see women stood a little behind him.

The one that had spoken was tall and had long dark flame red hair that fell to the middle of her back. She wore dark red leather pants and a dark red top that had a loose red jumper over the top of it. Over the top she wore a dark red leather trench coat and black boots that reached to just below her knees. Her eyes were dark brown and her skin was a rosy peach colour, her figure was well toned showing she knew how to fight and her face was beautiful.

The woman next to her had shoulder length white hair with grey under it making her hair look like it was made of clouds. She wore a black leather body suit that had an x in a circle in the place a belt buckle would be, black leather gloves and a black cape that fell to just past her knees, she wore black boots that reached to just below her knees. She had black eyes and tanned skin that was complemented by her white hair. Her body, like the firsts, was toned showing her ability to fight. She was slightly shorter than the first woman's.

"Who are you and how are you in my mind?" Naruto asked as he slipped into the Hebi stance ready to defend himself should they attack.

"Calm down Naruto we won't hurt you." The one with white hair spoke. "My name is Storm and this is Jean." She motioned to the red head. "We are in your mind because you were passed down to you from your mother and father."

"M-my mother and father? What do you mean passed down?" Naruto asked shakily.

"Well to answer that we will have to go to the beginning. You see many thousands of years ago there was an accident and we were… well it was a type of seal I guess you could say. We don't know exactly what it was but what we do know is that we became a part of the people we were 'sealed' into. When that person had children we would be passed to the child automatically when they were conceived. None of the people before you were able to unlock our powers to make them a bloodline. We watched the person grow before we were passed on to the next person. We learnt everything we could from that person's life. Then when your parents had you we were passed to you. Though I am from your father's family while Jean is from your mother's family." Storm explained.

"W-who were my parents?" Naruto asked after absorbing what he had been told.

The pair looked at each other before Jean began to speak. "Your mother's name was Kushina Uzumaki. She had long red hair and green eyes and was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She was a tomboy and one of the most renowned kenjutsu and Suiton user of her time surpassing even the seven swordsmen of the mist. She was known as the 'blade of the bloody whirlpool' as she originated from the hidden Whirlpool village and for her mastery over water and elite skills with the sword. She met your father after Whirlpool was destroyed when she came to Konoha for sanctuary." Jean told him.

Naruto stood wide eyed at what he had learnt about his mother.

"Wow. Okaa-san rocked." Naruto muttered causing Jean and Storm to smile softly.

"And even though her family didn't have my powers they did have their own kekkei gankai. It is a doujutsu called the Nentougan. This doujutsu gives the user telekinesis, telepathy, high chakra control, increased strength, the ability to manipulate shadows and poison. The telepathy and telekinesis in the doujutsu was caused by a small amount of my power mixing with their blood to begin the formation of the kekkei gankai. You will have advanced telekinesis and telepathy and when you gain enough control you should be able to be able to bend the elements themselves to your will." Jean finished.

"Wow. My family rocked." Naruto whispered in shock at the power of his mother's family's kekkei gankai.

"Your father's name was…" Storm started but trailed off while looking at Jean for confirmation and continued after getting a nod in return. "Your father's name was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and the man that sealed the Kyuubi into you."

Naruto looked at her in shock which turned to sorrow. "So my…father sealed Kyuubi in me, at least now I know why he chose me to carry this burden." Naruto smiled softly causing the 2 women to smile back at him.

"You probably already know about your father's skills, especially his strength in Fuuinjutsu. He was also a ninjutsu genius surpassing even the Sandaime who is known as the 'God of shinobi' because of his mastery of ninjutsu. He was a master of fuuton and raiton jutsu and was a taijutsu master. You gained his love of ramen and his looks though you got your attitude from your mother. Your father was a carrier of the dead bone pulse. A kekkei gankai that comes from the mist, it gives the user the ability to control their bones and skeletal structure though he never activated it." Storm told him.

Naruto smiled at them thanking them for telling him about his parents before a thought came to him.

"Wait Kakashi was the Yondaime's student, does that mean he knows who my father was and Jiji had to have known who they were as he chose my father as his successor." Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto they know about your parents." Storm spoke with a sigh, she knew that they had betrayed his trust, well not really Kakashi because he never had his trust but the Sandaime had broken his trust because Naruto had asked about his parents many times and each time he said he didn't know who they were.

"Those lying bastards." Naruto growled.

"Naruto we need to go see Kyuubi." Jean spoke removing his attention from the thoughts of what he was going to do to the 2 men.

"Why?" Naruto asked with confusion.

"Well first we need to get rid of that seal the Hebi-teme put on you then we need to get her to activate your kekkei gankai's and there are a few other things that we need to talk about." Jean answered as she and Storm turned and walked further into the cave.

As they walked further into the cave the rock began change into smooth white marble. After around 15 minutes of walking they came to a large open room that looked like a thrown room. There were large marble pillars at the sides of the room and a red carpet going up the centre of the room, where there would usually be a thrown if it was a thrown room there were large gold bars that reached up into the darkness of the roof. They had kanji all over them and there was a small piece of paper with the kanji for seal where there should have been a lock.

Behind the bars there was a large sheet of metal with the kanji for hebi in the middle of a circle with the kanji for water, metal, earth, fire and wood around it at even intervals.

"How do we get rid of that?" Naruto asked as he looked at what was blocking the cage.

"This is only a representative of the seal on you." Storm told him. "Imagine the seal being destroyed and it will, put all your will power into destroying the Gogyou Fuuin and it will be destroyed."

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "All I have to do is think it gone and it will be gone?"

"It's harder than it sounds Naruto." Jean explained. "And this will only work for you as you have me inside you meaning you have strong telekinetic and telepathic abilities, with work we will be able to make sure that nobody will ever be able to influence your mind, not even an elite Yamanaka." She finished with a smirk.

Naruto nodded understanding before closing his eyes and concentrating on the seal and imagining it being destroyed. After 10 minutes of deep concentration and many cracks on the wall it finally shattered into many little pieces.

Naruto gasped for breath and regained his composure; it had taken a lot out of him.

2 large red eyes opened behind the gate, they closed and shuffling was heard in the darkness of the cage.

"Hello Naruto." A soft voice spoke surprising Naruto, seeing his look the owner of the voice seemed to smirk. "Let me guess you were expecting to find a grumpy man with a deep voice and an addiction to pain." At this point a woman stepped forward from the inky darkness behind the bars. She was tall with long blood red hair that fell down to her mid back, she had slitted amber eyes and pale skin, high cheek bones and soft features. She wore a red kimono with black designs playing across the surface and red high healed leather boots. "And instead you got a drop dead gorgeous woman that hates suffering and has an addiction for cute and fluffy things."

(I luv the vicar of dibley and had to put that in. lolz)

"I…see that." Naruto spoke slowly as the woman laughed gently.

"Maybe we should get down to business." Storm suggested as the woman became serious.

"Yes we should. Before you ask your bloodlines will be activated when you wake up and also I added in a little something to your doujutsu." She spoke with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Well I just added onto the skills that it already had. You may not know this… heck I bet the Hyuuga and Uchiha don't know this… but I was the one that changed the Byakugan to the first Sharingan. I was approached by a branch Hyuuga member that wanted to be free from the main branch and start anew. I felt pity for him and so I removed the cage bird seal on his forehead and altered his Byakugan into the Sharingan, and in return he came back and made me attack Konoha." She hissed out the last bit in anger. "When you find that man kill him for me."

"But the Uchiha must over 200 years old, how can someone have lived that long?" Naruto asked.

"He gained a forbidden power that I accidentally unlocked in his accursed eyes. He has what is known as the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Because of it he is immortal." She explained.

"What is his name?" Naruto asked.

"Madara Uchiha." She hissed.

"I swear to you on my name and blood that I will kill Madara Uchiha." Naruto replied, his voice as hard as steel and his eyes full of determination. "That man destroyed both our lives and it will be my please to make sure he comes to an…abrupt… end."

Kyuubi smirked lightly as she nodded in agreement both thinking the same thing.

Madara will rue the day he messed with us.

"Well now that is sorted out we can get on to the training." Jean spoke with a happy smile as she clapped her hands together.

"Training?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head.

"You didn't think we would let you go off with our powers without learning how to use them and that we would just abandon you like that pathetic excuse of a sensei now did you?" Storm spoke with a raised eyebrow in amusement as they watched Naruto blush from embarrassment.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered getting a laugh from the trio. "Hey wait a minute. Kyu you said you added something to my doujutsu right?" He asked getting a nod. "You also said you created the Sharingan right?" He got another nod but also a smile that told him he was going in the right direction. "so does that mean you added aspects of the Sharingan to my doujutsu?" Again he got another nod. "Ha." Naruto laughed with a smirk. "Ohh I can't wait to see Hatake and Uchiha's faces when they find out about that." Naruto smirked rubbing his hands together and cackled in a rare show of sadistic pleasure.

"I am glad to see you are enjoying yourself." A calm, gentle and masculine voice spoke from the side of the room, the voice came from behind one of the large marble pillars to his right.

The group all turned to find a man stood leaning against one of the pillars. He was 6 foot with long sky blue hair, he had pale skin and pale green eyes, he had sharp features and a slim face. He wore a dark blue kimono robe with red sakura petals dancing across the surface and he wore red sandals, in his hair was a blue rose, darker than his hair making it more visible.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he slipped into a defensive stance.

"No need to be hostile Naruto-kun." The man spoke with a gentle smile. "My name Akabara. I am your zanpakuto spirit." Kyuubi looked at the man in shock.

"Akabara? Bloody rose?" Naruto asked in confusion, oblivious to Kyuubi's reaction of what the man was.

"Oh? So you can hear my name already, I am impressed. It usually takes a person decades just to here the name of their zanpakuto yet you can here mine right off the bat. You are most interesting Naruto-kun." The man smiled.

"How can you be his zanpakuto?" Kyuubi asked as she reeled in her shock. "Naruto isn't dead or a shinigami." Naruto watched the interaction in confusion.

"No but the shinigami that sealed you into Naruto-kun wasn't just any ordinary shinigami." Akabara responded. "It was the first shinigami, the king and I am not his only zanpakuto."

Kyuubi looked at the man in shock. Though it did answer many questions she had about the sealing. Like how a single shinigami could be strong enough on his/her own to be able to seal her into a new born child.

"Wait he has 2 zanpakuto spirits?" Kyuubi asked in shock getting a nod from Akabara. "Well now that that is all sorted out. Let the tort… er I mean _training _begin." Kyuubi spoke with an embarrassed laugh as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment as Naruto sweatdropped at her display.

_I have a feeling this is either going to be the best choice I ever made or one of the stupidest things that I have and will ever do._ Naruto thought with a slight shiver.


End file.
